


Lilly Potter and the Dark Descendant

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lilly Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley has been living in foster care with her brothers since her parents’ disappearance when she was just five years old. Now, at age eleven she and her twin brother Albus can finally escape from their current foster home in London and join the rest of their brothers at Hogwarts. Along the ...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Before I begin I want you to know that Lilly and her brothers are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely's seven children. Please review. By the way, Sirius’s nickname is pronounced sears, like the store. 

* * *

Prologue  
  
  
  
Five-year-old Lilly Potter stood on the edge of a sturdy branch holding tightly onto a thick rope that was attached to an even higher branch. She was about to jump from the branch and swing down, and then let go and fall into the large net linked to surrounding trees. The children used the net as a swing and spent a fair amount of time on it.

 

 

“Come on, Lils. The rest of us want a turn!” shouted Sirius, Lilly’s eight-year-old brother.

 

 

“Shut up, Sirs,” James, her eldest brother sneered, defending his nervous little sister. “She’s only five, and it’s her first time on the swing.”

 

 

“Fine, but she’d better go soon,” grumbled Sirius.

 

 

Lilly nervously adjusted her grip and leapt off the branch. She screamed as she swung forward with her long, raven-colored hair tailing behind her and the skirt and short sleeves of her emerald party dress ruffling in the wind.

 

 

She shut her eyes as she let go of the rope and fell gently into the net.

 

 

“All right Lil’s,” cheered her second-eldest brother, Badden. “We knew you could do it!”

 

Lilly smiled. “I told you I could do it.”

 

“Oh, oh. Me next,” said Lilly’s twin brother, Albus, as he jump up and down in excitement.

 

 

“No, me!” Shouted a little blonde boy who had just arrived with his parents for their father’s party.

 

“I think the people here for Mum and Dad’s anniversary should go first,” the fourth born child, Conner, put in.

 

 

“Why should they go first?” complained Dagon, who, at seven was not very considerate of others. “It’s our house!”

 

 

“Because we can go on it any day and they’re only here for tonight.”

 

 

“Fine,” Dagon huffed, with a pout on his face.

 

 

Lilly crawled off the net and smiled as she sat under a tree, watching everyone have their turn on the swing until her mother came and got them for dinner.

 

 

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~   ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~     ~*~    ~*~

 

 

_Clink, clink, clink!_

Lilly turned her attention to the other end of the dinner table, where her Uncle Ron, world famous Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, had stood up to make a toast.

 

 

Ron cleared his throat, “ I would like toast to my sister and her husband of now thirteen years. It certainly wasn’t an easy road for them. For any of us.”

 

 

“ Many sacrifices had to be made, but life goes on and I’m just glad that all… almost all of us could be here today. To the Minister and his wife!”

 

 

Ron sat down and sadly cast a glance at an empty chair at the end of one of the tables.

 

 

“Hey, James?” Asked Dagon, when everyone had put down his or her glasses and started eating. “Why does he look so sad?”

 

  
”Well, Dad says that Uncle Ron used to have a girlfriend named Hermione, but they broke up because she had to go and train to be an Auror and he wanted to be a Quittitch player.” 

 

 

“He hasn’t seen her since the party we had when Mum brought Lilly and Al home. I guess he was hoping to see her again,” James replied.

 

 

“Aww, do you think he still loves her, Jamee?” said Lilly, who’d been drinking in every word.

 

 

“How should I know? I’m only eleven.”

 

 

Lilly simply shrugged and began digging into a large plate of spaghetti that had magically appeared in front of her.

 

 

            ~ * ~                ~ * ~                ~ * ~                ~ * ~                ~ * ~

 

 

After dinner the tables magically pushed themselves off the side and everyone got up to dance.

 

 

“Come on, Lilly, let’s go dance,” said Albus, and he pulled her over to the center of the dance floor.

 

 

A slow song began to play. Al took one of her hands in his and put the other on her shoulder. Lilly did the same.

 

 

The pair danced awkwardly for a while, Albus constantly stepping on Lilly’s feet.

 

 

“Huh,” Lilly huffed. “Al is it okay if I dance with Daddy?”

 

“Sure,” said Al. “I’ll just dance with Mum.”

 

 

"Mummy, can I dance with Daddy?" Lilly asked tugging lightly on her mother's skirt. "Al has two left feet."  
  
  


“Hey!”

 

 

Her mother smiled and pulled away from her husband. "Do you mind, Harry?"  
  
  


"How could I turn down a dance with my little Tiger Lilly?" Harry scooped the little girl up into his arms.

 

 

 Anyone could tell with even the slightest glance they were father and daughter. The little girl had her father's dark black hair, the top layer of which was bundled into a limp ponytail and the rest flowed halfway down her back. She also had her father's bone structure of high cheekbones and prominent chin. Her nose, which she had inherited from her mother, was small and slightly pointed.  
  
  


The most noticeable similarity-between father and daughter was their matching emerald eyes.  
  
  


Lilly giggled with delight as she put her arms around Harry's shoulders. "Hey, Daddy?"  
  
  


"Yes, Lils?"  
  
  


"How long 'til I can go to Hogwarts like Jamee?"  
  
  


"Hmmmm," Harry thought, while doing the math in his head. His daughter always asked him questions that made him think. " -Well, James is eleven and will be starting Hogwarts in a month. So since you’re five you'll be starting in James's seventh year. So that's six years, my dear Lilly."  
  
  


Harry continued to dance, as Lilly went on asking him math questions and chattering on about how when she was older she would be as good at math as he was for the rest of the song.  
  
  


Harry carried his daughter off the conjured dance floor on the lawn of the Potter Mansion and headed over to the large bonfire about thirty yards away. He sat down on a log and settled his baby Lilly in his lap.  
  
  


"You know, Daddy, when I go to Hogwarts I'm going to be a hero just like you. "Lilly said to her daddy.  
  
  


"I've no doubt of that, Lils," he replied with a smile.  
  
  


Just then a group of children came running up to the pair. "Hey, Dad. The rest of us where just wondering if, since Badden and I entering my first year, that maybe you’d tell us about your first year?"  
  
  


Harry beamed at his firstborn. "Sure, kids. Sit down and I'll begin."  
  
  


And so the last thing Lilly heard before falling asleep was her father's soothingly deep voice telling the wonderful story she'd heard a thousand times before.  
  
  


~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~  
  
  


Young Lilly was awoken by screams of terror and blood curling laughter. She snapped her eyes open. People were running frantically from dark hooded figures. Bodies were scattered across the lawn and most everything was lit on fire. Lilly began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
  


"Lils," a voice to her right shouted. She turned to see her twin brother, Albus, running toward her.  
  
  


"Al!" she screamed, as a rather fat woman ran past her, knocking her down.  
  
  


"Lils, Uncle Ron says to hide in the woods,” he said, while pulling her to her feet. “Come on, Lils, run!"  
  
  


They both took off at top speed, pushing through the screaming crowd, holding hands so as not to get separated. People were dropping dead left and right, but they kept their focus strait ahead.  
  
  


"Lilly! Albus!"  
  
  


Just ahead of them they saw James and Badden pushing towards them. "Albus, we told you to stay with Sirs and the others."  
  
  


"Sorry, Jamee," Al apologized. “But we might want to get going."  
  
  


A woman with a baby dropped to the ground beside them.  
  
  


"Right." Badden grabbed Al's hand and ran, while James grabbed Lilly’s. “Come on, everyone's in the woods at the cavern."  
  
  


"You mean Mummy and Daddy and everyone are okay?” Lilly spoke for the first time.  
  
  


"Well, the grown-ups went to fight, but the rest of us are together and okay, 'cept for a cut or two," Badden replied.  
  
  


Lilly remained quiet as she ran after her brothers toward the cavern. As they got closer the screams quieted slowly into silence.  
  
When they arrived at their camp, Lilly was exhausted and sore from running. Her brothers weren't much better. Covered in cuts and bruises, they leaned against trees, doing their best to stay alert and awake.  
  
  


"Jamee are Mummy and Daddy going to be okay?” Lilly asked through choking tears.  
  
"I don't know, Lils," James said, taking his sister in his arms. “I just don't know."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  


Lilly Potter woke up with a start. It had been nearly seven years since the night her parents had disappeared; she still had nightmares of the chaos and horror of the night she and her brothers had spent hiding in the woods, and the morning after, when she heard the news of her parents’ disappearance

 

 

She looked around the girls’ dormitory. The long, narrow room housed about thirty other girls, all of whom were sleeping peacefully in metal frame beds.

  
  
_At least I didn’t wake the other girls,_ thought Lilly. Quite often “that freaky potter girl,” as Lilly had been called by some of her schoolmates, awoke the other girls by crying out in her sleep.

 

 

Lilly wiped away her tears. _There, now, Lils. Get a hold of yourself. There’s no point in crying_ , she thought to herself. _We'll just go see Al, and he'll make it all better._

Lilly and her brothers had been living at the London Children’s Home for over six years. The only reason they hadn’t been separated was because the one time the agency had taken Albus away, Lilly had simply laid in bed, crying, and had refused to eat. When Lilly’s resistance had become so severe that she put herself in danger of dying, the agency had had Al shipped back as quickly as possible and hadn’t dared to send any of the Potter children to a foster home for fear she would do it again.

 

 

It had been Lilly’s plan all along. She was a very clever, determined, and hardened eleven-year-old girl. She would do anything to keep what was left of her family together.  
  
  


As quietly as she could, so as not to wake the other girls, she got out of bed and crept out of the dormitory. She was still in her worn nightshirt, which had belonged to her eldest brother, until he had seen how small her own pajamas had become.

 

 

Ever since their parents had disappeared, James had taken up the role as the father figure in his younger siblings. And when he had gone to Hogwarts, he passed on the responsibility to the eldest of the children not going away to school. 

 

 

It had been Al’s turn last year, and after a speech from James, he had really stepped up to the plate. Lilly felt that she would be a wreck without him, although she would never admit it.  
  
  


_Al_ , she projected her thoughts to her brother. They had been able to use their twin telepathy since they were six years old. It had taken them a few years to perfect, but now they could easily have full conversations.  
  
  
__

_Albus Potter, I know your up so get your arse out of bed._ Lilly scowled.  
_  
Merlin, Lils, you have to learn to watch your tongue,_ Albus replied.  
  
_Whatever,_ Lilly rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. _Just get out here. I need you.  
_  
_Did you have the dream again?_  
  
_Yes, which means you did, too. Now please let me in._  
  
A few seconds later, the door to the dorm opened and Albus motioned her in.  
  
_Mind if I sleep with you the rest of the night?_ she asked putting on her best puppy dog face, accompanied a sad smile.  
  
_Of course_ , thought Al, crawling into bed.  
  
_Thanks._  
  
As Lilly hopped into bed and snuggled up to her brother, she couldn’t help but think of the horrid turn her life had taken.


	2. chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to point out that this is completely AU. I used book 7 but disregarded the epilogue. Also I can't get a beta reader yet (don't ask) so point out any mistakes.

Chapter 1

Lilly Potter looked up at the large scarlet train, known as the Hogwarts Express and smiled.

Lilly was different than most eleven-year-old girls.

First, was her choice of clothing. She wore a threadbare Kristen-Lily jersey, and her legs were clad in worn blue jeans. Her camouflage-green denim messenger-bag’s flap was covered in pins and buttons. Although her jeans were too long for anyone to see, she wore knee-length black sneakers with dark neon-green laces.

Then, there was her physical appearance. With her pale complexion, small mouth and nose and almond shaped eyes her face was similar to that of a porcelain dolls. Her jet-black hair was in a low ponytail with the ends cut even so that it looked like the end of a broom pen.

Her personality was the most unique thing about her. Unlike most shy, uncertain first-years she held her head high, and gave off a confident and defiant aura. She had an intense emerald stare that seemed to look right through you, making it impossible to lie. Her body language said, “I’m here. Give me your best shot.”

Lilly looked so remarkably like her brothers that people in higher years would stop in disbelief at the uncanny resemblance.

“Oi, get moving, Lils,” barked Dagon, who had entered through the gateway. “Your blockin’ the way!”

“Ð�Ðµ Ð´ÐµÐ»Ð°ÐµÑ‚ sneek Ð²Ð²ÐµÑ€Ñ… Ð½Ð° Ð¼Ð½Ðµ, Ð²Ð°Ñ� Ñ€Ð²ÐµÑ‚!” Lilly snapped at Dagon, smacking his arm.

“Hey I told you not to yell at me in languages I don’t understand!” Dagon snapped. He had never really been friendly towards his younger siblings. Seeing as most of his friends were Slytherins his attitude wasn’t surprising.

“Shut it, Dagon,” James scolded his younger brother. He had never approved of his younger brothers choice of friends and kept him on a short leash.

“Why are you taking her side?” Dagon’s temper as fiery as his short red hair. “For all you know she could be swearing at me!”

“No she wasn’t,” said Albus who had come in just before James and had heard what his twin had said.

“She said ‘Don’t sneak up on me, you idiot!’” Albus explained.

Dagon glared at his younger siblings and stormed off to meet his Slytherin friends.

“What was that about?” Asked Conner, who had just arrived with Sirius in tow.

Although the pair were twins they were nothing alike.

Where Sirius had his father’s black hair and emerald eyes, Conner had his mother’s red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Their personalities were as different as their appearances. Conner was a gangly bookish fourteen year old that preferred wearing wizarding robes on top of his muggle clothing, and could barely speak around a pretty girl.

Sirius, however was muscular and athletic, and barely got by in school. Unlike his brother Sirius already had a reputation as a player.

Most people were surprised that the brothers were as close as they were. The pair spent most of their time with Samuel Jordan. Who was currently making a fool of himself, shouting at the two and waving his arms animatedly in the air.

“There’s Sam,” Sirius shouted over his shoulder. “See you later,” leaving the remaining four behind.

“Got to go mate,” Badden told James.

“Meeting Delia?”

Badden blushed, clashing immensely with his red hair and freckles. “Yeah, she wants to sit together on the train.” He shrugged and pushed toward the train.

Lilly frowned at the thought of her brother dating some unknown girl.

“James will you help us get our stuff on the train?” Al asked.

“Sure Al,” James ruffled his little brothers hair. Al sighed in annoyance.

Once the three got to the train James helped them get their stuff on.

“Do you need any help finding a compartment?” James asked.

“No, I think we’ll be fine.” Lilly replied, Al nodding in agreement.

“All right, I have a meeting in the Prefect’s compartment.”

“Oh, and Al. don’t let Lilly do anything stupid,” James added as Lilly grinned mischievously.

“Got it James,” Albus shouted over his shoulder as he and Lilly started down the corridor.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

After fifteen minutes of searching the train with no success, the Potter twins opened a compartment door about halfway down the train.

Inside was a girl with silvery blonde hair and cold gray eyes. With her pink skirt, white shirt and large amount of make up, she was exactly the type of prissy girl Lilly hated.

A large boy sitting next to the girl looked them up and down.

“What d’you lot want?” He said with a scowl.

“Now Goyle, what did I tell you about being rude to people before finding out who they are? Any allies of pureblood are welcome to us.” She scolded the boy in a sickly sweet voice.

The girl stood up and held out her hand to Lilly. “I’m Amelia Malfoy. And you are?”

Lilly already felt a growing sense of hatred toward Mia, but politely shook her hand. “I’m Lilly Potter and this is my twin brother, Albus. We were just wondering if we could sit with you two?”

Malfoy pulled her hand away as if appalled that she had been shacking hands with a Potter.

“What’s the problem?” Al asked, looking confused.

“Potter’s aren’t welcome here,” boomed Goyle. “But as long as you’re here…?”

The boy advanced toward them cracking is knuckles as they backed away.

Thinking quickly Lilly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the boy.

Goyle smirked. “Gonna use your wand on me? Huh! Like some pampered little Potter even knows any spells?”

He pulled his arm back for a punch.

“Pertrificus totalus!” Lilly shouted the first spell that came to mind. A light flashed, and Goyles arms and legs instantly slapped to his sides, and he fell to the ground stiff as a board.

Malfoy screamed and a group of older Slytherins in the next compartment looked out to see what had happened.

“And now we run?” Al asked eyeing the older, and much larger, Slytherins.

“And now we run!” Said Lilly in a panicky voice.

The Pair took of with their trunks, pushing through the crowd that had accumulated, to the back of the train.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

The pair only stopped at the last compartment.

“I think we’re safe here,” uttered Albus in a wheezy voice. He had suffered from severe asthma since his first attack, when they were six.

“Here,” Lilly took Al’s inhaler from around her neck and handed it to him. Lilly kept her brothers inhaler around her neck on one of those ribbon necklaces that forgetful people use as a key chain, because he had always lost it when they were younger.

“Thanks,” Al said opening the compartment door. Inside they found another girl.

She appeared to be Native American with her long black hair in a braid that would have at least gone to her knees if she’d been standing. However she sat cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed, and her hands on her knees .

She wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of beaded moccasins.

“Uh, hello,” said Albus nervously.

“Oh uh, come on in.” The girl sputtered, getting to her feet. “I-I’m Kyra.”

“Lilly,” Lilly introduced herself, putting her trunk away and taking a seat.

“Albus,” He sat down beside his sister. “ Are you American?”

“Yeah,” Kyra answered insecurely, taking a seat across from the twins.

Well, I don’t mean to be rude,” said Albus. “But if you’re American what are you doing at Hogwarts?”

“Oh well, you see,” Kyra started. “There were too many students who were supposed to attend the Salem Academy for Young Witches. So some kids went to Durmstrang, some kids went to bueaxbatons, and I’m the one who gets to attend Hogwarts. It’s kind of hard being so far away from home.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Lilly asked.

“Four,” She stated. “All older brothers.”

Lilly laughed. “Sounds like we’re in the same boat!”

“You have older brothers?”

“Including Al,” Lilly said, “six.”

“Wow,” Kyra’s eyes widened. “You beat me, and with my honest sympathies.”

“First rule in life mate,” Al said through his laughter. “Lilly wins, she always wins.”

“I wouldn’t say always if I were you,” came a sickly sweet voice from the compartment door. The three looked over and saw, to their horror, Malfoy with a group of large Slytherin boys behind her.

A/N: I didn't get a single review last time. so Please review with your opinion. Even if you think my writing sucks. I'll appreciate the honesty and will rewrite the chapter to prevent having a completely awful story. Thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 2

A/N:I haven't gotten any reviews so far. So I'm a little disappointed. Take pity on me and review. Even if you have only bad to say or if it's only three words long I will be eternally grateful.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

“Uh-oh,” Albus whispered under his breath. 

 

“Damn it, Al, why didn’t you shut the compartment door? Never mind I’ll take care of this,” Lilly whispered, and then raised her voice so Malfoy could hear. 

 

“Hi, Mia,” Lilly said putting on a fake smile. “What brings you here?’

 

Malfoy matched Lilly with her own fake sickly-sweet smile. “Don’t play dumb Potter. You know we have unfinished business.”

 

“It’s a little easier for you finish that business with those big lugs backing you up, coward.” Lilly said accusatorily.

 

“Friend of yours, Lilly?” Asked Kyra looking Malfoy up and down in distaste.

 

“Not quite,” said Malfoy looking Kyra up and down with similar distaste. “Are you that Indian kid that everyone’s talking about?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyra replied trying to hide her insecurity.

 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Then I guess it’s true that this school will let anyone in. After all they let in a savage.”

 

“ÐšÐ°Ðº Ð²Ñ‹Ð·Ð¾Ð² Ð²Ñ‹! Ð’Ñ‹ prissy Ð½ÐµÐ¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð°Ñ�…” At the hurt look on Krya’s face Lilly had launched herself at Malfoy, sceaming angrily in Russian.

 

Malfoy tried to dodge Lilly, but Lilly got a hold of her arm. The girls went spinning into the hallway, kicking, punching, screaming, and even biting!

 

Malfoy screamed in rage and pushed Lilly against a compartment door. Lilly grunted as her head hit hard on the doorknob. She punched Malfoy in the face and was rewarded by the crack of the girl’s nose breaking. She smiled, Lilly had been in enough fights at her muggle school to know how to make a punch hurt. Suddenly the girl was ripped away from her.

 

Free to look around she saw that a crowd had gathered to see the two first years thrash each other. Lilly looked to her right to see Sirius, Badden, and Conner pinning the Slytherin boys against the wall.

 

_Wait a minute;_ thought Lilly realizing what had happened. _If those guys are taking care of them, then…_

Lilly turned around woozily, guiltily running a hand through her hair. When she felt something wet and sticky on the back of her head. Lilly brought her hand forward and saw it soaked with blood.

 

She looked up, and the last thing she saw before fainting was James’, who had been restraining Malfoy, face change from anger to pure concern. 

 


	4. chapter 3

A/N: I haven't gotten a single review yet and it's really disappointing. Criticism is appreciated.

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

“Bye Mr. Kocker,” said a small eight-year-old girl with short raven colored hair. “, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“See you tomorrow Lilly.” Mr. Kocker replied. “Don’t forget to do your home-work.”_

_Lilly smiled and started outside for recess. At seven Lily was already at a fifth-grade level in math, which earned her a lot of ridicule from her classmates._

_The school hadn’t had any idea how talented Lilly was at math until just recently.  She had never really given them a reason for them to think she was smart. Math was the only subject she was remotely interested in. All the rest she considered a waste of time._

_She frequently cut class and sometimes didn’t show up for school for days at a time. Besides math Lilly never did her homework._

_She had a mental list of things she thought were a waste of time, school, most people, and homework._

_She started down the hall. **BAM**! Lily was slammed into the wall, but quickly recovered and started down the hall again. Most people would have stayed down from the force of the blow, but Lilly was used to it. Lilly’s classmates had broken down into to groups, the kids who slammed the Potter kids into the wall and those who avoided them all together._

_When Lilly got out to the playground she started looking for Albus. She spotted a large group of kids cheering things like “Kick his butt” and “Teach him a lesson”._

_Found him, she thought. Lilly started pushing through the crowd._

_When she finally got to the middle she saw three fourth grade boys standing in a circle pushing a black-eyed Albus to each other like playing a game of hot potato._

_Lilly started running and rammed into a boy with his back to her. The boy hit the ground hard and Lilly heard his wrist snap._

_She wasted no time in turning on the boy who currently had a hold of her brother. She ran forward and pushed the boy down before kicking him hard in the gut._

_Two down, one to go, Lilly thought turning to the final boy only to find that the coward had started to run away. Lilly simply sighed in aggravation; cowards and tattle-tales were also on her list of wastes._

_“You okay Al,” she asked walking over to her brother as the crowed dispersed._

_“Yeah, just a black-eye, it’ll heal.” He started into a coughing fit._

_“You okay,” Lilly often worried about her brother’s asthma._

_Albus went into another coughing fit that lasted another minute. “I’m fine,” he finally managed to wheeze._

_“Al, I think you should head over to the nurse’s office,” Albus’ forced breathing was starting to worry her._

_When he didn’t reply Lilly took him firmly by the shoulders, “Al. Al.”_

_Suddenly Albus stopped breathing and dropped to the ground. “ALBUS! Somebody help!” Lilly shouted sinking to her brother’s side._

Lilly woke with a start and fell on the floor of a long room similar to the dorms in her foster home.

 

“Ouch,” Lilly said pushing herself onto her knees and looked around. James sat on a chair at her bedside. “Jamee, where the hell am I?” All she remembered was everything blacking out on the train.

 

“The infirmary,” came a voice behind them. “Miss Malfoy’s injury wasn’t serious to be brought to me, but you Miss Potter had quite a bump on the noggin. I’m Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, and may I say a fight is not the best way to start at a new school.”

 

“It certainly isn’t,” Uttered James. Lilly could tell by his tone that he was still angry with her. “Lilly you _promised_ that you wouldn’t get in any more fights.”

 

“I know James, but Malfoy called this girl Kyra, you know the Native American, a savage. I couldn’t just let her get away with that!” Lilly explained.

 

James smiled to himself. Even if he was disappointed in his sister, he had to admit he was happy that she was finally making friends. “Fine, I’ll let you of the hook this time. Now come on we’ll be able to get you down there in time for sorting.”

 

Lilly smiled forcing herself to get up from the floor, her head pounding. “Awesome!”

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I relly wanted to get this updated.  


 


End file.
